Prompted
by nambnb
Summary: Prompts I saw on my tumblr dashboard, that inspired me to write a short KouNoi-fic about them. Hope it will amuse you.
1. Chapter 1

Noiz usually wasn't a visitor at a bar. For one, he was still underage, so drinking was pretty much out of the question for him, and for another he was not the type to like hanging out with other people very much. But today had been one of these randomly weird days in his life where doing things outside of his usual behaviour just kind of happened. It all had started when he had bumped into a pretty sullen hairstylist down on the streets of Midorijima.

Koujaku was usually none of his concern, but ever since shit had gone down in Platinum Jail, that had resulted into Aoba leaving the country afterwards to go on a journey to God knew where to, Koujaku had become slightly unstable in the way he behaved. On the outside he was still the flirtatious hairstylist pretty much every woman in Midorijima seemed to want to get laid with. But when the sun began to set and Koujaku closed up shop and had no company for the night, he often got into the mood of randomly beating up people these days - Rhymers in particular. He would not get up to them and hit them in the face, at least not as the first thing to do, but he would provoke them until they would feel the need to defend themselves and Koujaku being an experienced Ribster and a pretty good swordsman on top of his fist fighting skills, the battle was easily decided in his favour most of the time. He hadn't killed anybody so far, but even the sheath of his sword could leave some broken bones at the very least. Noiz only knew of those things because rumours spread around in his network of Rhyme players fast and being on the top of news concerning the scene was practically his job.

So today it would be his turn to be beaten up by the older man over there, Noiz guessed by how aggressively Koujaku tried to mock him and rolled up his sleeves to fight him almost immediately as soon as he had spotted him in a backstreet. He babbled something about Rhyme players getting too high and mighty nowadays and about having to pick a bone with Noiz for ages now. Noiz didn't care about something like this. He wondered if he should try to run or to allow Koujaku to beat him black and blue. It wouldn't matter much to him to get beaten up, since pain didn't belong to the palette of sensations he could discern anyway. But it irked Noiz to serve as Koujaku's punching bag without actually understanding what the hell the reason of Koujaku acting like that was. Not that he cared much about the other in particular, but if he was about to go down in a fight he wanted to know why at least. Not that he wouldn't try to win in the first place, though, so he put his knuckles on and took on a fighting stance.

"Tell me old man, what are you fretting about so much, lately?"  
He avoided a punch coming at him from the right and tried to hit Koujaku with his left fist - the other dodged him.

"What? Suddenly trying to psychoanalyze me or something, beansprout?"  
He swung at Noiz with his other hand and grazed the young man's cheek.

Noiz made a step backwards and tried to estimate where Koujaku would aim at next.  
"If there was enough brain inside of your head I would make an attempt at it, but it seems it's even less intact these days as before all of this shit with Toue went down. I was just wondering why that is."

"None of your business!"  
Koujaku roared and tried to land a hit again, but Noiz ducked and tried for a foot sweep, which Koujaku avoided just barely.

Noiz was astonished that Koujaku hadn't even bothered to deny him belittling his intellect this time. He guessed he must have hit a sore spot with his argument. Considering the things that had changed since Toue had tried to mass-brainwash the whole island, the most significant difference for Koujaku was probably the fact that Aoba was no longer inhabiting Midorijima now. The swordsman had always doted on the blue-haired guy, displaying some odd kind of affection towards him that Noiz couldn't really pinpoint between being friends with Aoba and more than just that. His knowledge on how other people's relationships worked was a bit limited in that direction.

"Uryah!"  
Koujaku yelled again as he swung his fists at him and this time he hit Noiz' jaw just fine, since the young man was thinking too much and not concentrating enough on an opponent infused by rage, that made him more unpredictable in his movements. The impact threw Noiz against the nearest wall and Koujaku grabbed him by the collar and was about to throw another punch at him, but Noiz could react fast enough this time and drew up his knee, hitting Koujaku's stomach pretty hard and made him topple over and his sword slide out of its sheath as he hit the ground.

Spitting out blood from a cut wound inside of his mouth and kicking Koujaku's blade out of his reach, Noiz cracked his knuckles as he stood in front of his opponent.  
"You know what, old man? I'm all for playing around with you a little, but I'd like to know why you are so set on beating the shit out of me at least, aside from you being a total jerk that is."

That said, Noiz straddled Koujaku to strike at his face, but the other wasn't done yet and pulled Noiz down with him until they rolled on the pavement and struggled who would come out on top, with their fists flying at each other.

It took a while, because both of them were stubborn as a mule and had no intention to give in. The whole debacle ended in a draw, though. But Noiz had a feeling that Koujaku simply might have given up after a while of venting his anger at him. Maybe he didn't hate Noiz as much as he proclaimed on every occasion he got, or maybe he simply had let out enough steam for the day.  
Whatever the reason was, after he had gathered up his energy from fighting Noiz again, Koujaku got up on his feet, roughly dusted himself off and even had the nerve to offer Noiz a hand to get up, too. Noiz had slapped it away of course and had gotten up on his own.

As far as cuts and bruises went down, the most visible thing on Noiz' face was his swollen cheek from getting hit by Koujaku, and for the other to end up with a black eye, which was nicely hidden by the streaks always covering the right side of his face, though. As for the rest of their bodies, Koujaku hissed and swore now and then at certain movements, his stomach probably still hurt form Noiz' kick earlier. Noiz didn't flinch at the pain in his body, since he couldn't recognize any of it. He just hoped he had no broken bones, but he could move his limbs just fine and he didn't spot any bones poking out from his skin so he figured he was fine more or less. He had no trouble breathing either, so his ribs must have held on, too, he guessed.

So that was that then, Noiz presumed and was about to leave the scene, when Koujaku grabbed him by the shoulder and asked him if he wanted to come with him for a drink, as if to offer his apologies for what had happened. He called it acknowledging each other's strength, since none of them had won the fight, or something.  
Noiz couldn't believe it. But on the other hand maybe the stupid old man would finally spill the beans about what was bugging him and stop randomly roughing up people on the streets. Not that Noiz cared that much about him, he didn't even list Koujaku as a friend or anything. But the possible prospect of a repetition of this day annoyed him to no ends and to be frank he was kind of interested in his reasons. Maybe that was his information broker sense tingling or something like that. Honestly, it was laughable, but he still agreed to accompany Koujaku.

They ended up in the Black Needle, a tattoo parlour with a bar included. It was run by one of Koujaku's friends and leader of the Ribsteez team Dry Juice, Mizuki. It was the same Mizuki they had encountered while rescuing Aoba's grandmother, Noiz silently remarked to himself. That being the fact, he was also a friend of Aoba's, or he had been a friend of his before the blue mullet had decided to leave the island. For all of these reasons he wondered if he was really welcome at his bar. Noiz was a member of a Rhyme team, after all and they weren't exactly on good terms with Ribsters. But whether it was because he was here with Koujaku, or because Mizuki was not one to kick out a paying, behaving customer, he was accepted - or rather tolerated - at his bar it seemed.

Noiz sipped at his second nonalcoholic cocktail while he listened in on the conversation between Mizuki and Koujaku, that had practically started the moment they had entered the room. Mizuki had shouted at Koujaku that he looked like shit in a kind of disturbingly friendly way - at least from Noiz' point of view. Then Koujaku had briefly addressed the matter that he had been in a fight with Noiz and brought him here to make it up to him.  
Was that so?  
Noiz couldn't remember that to be the case, but wouldn't deny Koujaku's argument either.  
The conversation grew more and more disinteresting for Noiz the longer it went on, though. Koujaku would only babble about trivial things and meander around the topic of why he was behaving like the last asshole whenever Mizuki tried to get near it.  
Noiz sighed and put his empty glass down, the ice cubes in it clinking at the thud.  
This was going to lead nowhere it seemed. Noiz was already fed up with it and entertained the thought of leaving the bar, when Koujaku grabbed his sleeve and mumbled at him through a haze of drunkenness.

"Leaving already?"

Koujaku spoke in a slurred voice and Noiz knit his eye brows as he cast a view over the empty glasses of alcohol he had consumed.  
It had been too many shots in too short an amount of time, even though Noiz had sipped on his drinks very, very slowly. But you could do a lot of damage with the right amount of alcohol concentration, even if the amount of alcohol in the glass was not that much. Noiz glared at Mizuki, who sighed and stroke his back of the neck. He appeared to have given in too willingly into allowing Koujaku to get wasted. Maybe he had hoped the alcohol would loosen his friend's tongue, too. But now he shook him by the shoulder to get his attention.

"It's enough for today, Koujaku. Go home now."

"Another glass...!", he mumbled and rose an empty glass at Mizuki, who took it to put it aside.

"Not for you and not today, Koujaku. Get out. Now."  
His unusually stern voice seemed to irritated Koujaku, but if anything, he looked like he was sulking now as he got up from his chair and tried to make his way towards the door.

The way Koujaku staggered worried the bartender quite a bit, Noiz guessed by how Mizuki cursed under his breath and got out from behind the counter to support his friend to escort him over to the door. Noiz followed suit and then two pairs of light green eyes met each other, a silent pleading tugging at Mizuki's gaze accompanied by the hesitation to ask Noiz of all people for a favour.  
Noiz let out a loud sigh through his nose and decided to spare Mizuki the trouble by motioning for him to pretty much hand over the half-dead body that was Koujaku to him and promised him to bring him home.  
Mizuki looked at him more than thankfully and gave Koujaku a light slap on the cheek.

"Hey, Koujaku, miracles just happen here and you're trying to sleep through it? Noiz just promised me to take you home and you better be good and stay there once you get there, okay? I'll visit you tomorrow, so we can talk again, you hear me?"

Koujaku managed to lift his head enough to look at him and seemed to try getting out of this hazy feeling swirling around in his head and to make sense of the words thrown at him right now. In the end he just grumbled and waved a hand at his friend and Mizuki gave Noiz a nod before he vanished back inside the Black Needle.

Noiz tried to readjust their position, since Koujaku hung at his side like a sack of potatoes and it would be hard to walk like that.  
"Hey, old man, get your marbles back together! Where are we going? I don't know where you live."

Koujaku grunted, blinked several times and was stared at by angry, green eyes. Something seemed to have hit him just then and he shoved Noiz away and straightened himself back up halfway.  
"I can walk alone just fine...! Don't need your help.", he mumbled and turned around on his heels.

A dull sound and a hissed curse later Koujaku had made the rather hurtful acquaintance of a pole standing its ground against his head, and was suddenly more than willing to allow Noiz to support him and to accompany him home without further bickering.

Noiz couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"Get out, get out, get out, get out!"

Was that a way to greet somebody you woke up next to? Well, as far as Noiz' relationship with Koujaku went - mostly the part that they were far from lovers, but had ended up naked in bed together nonetheless - this reaction might have been appropriate, Noiz guessed. Still, Koujaku's hungover and almost scared shitless face was hilarious to him.

"Do you remember anything from last night?", he asked flatly while Koujaku's eyes darted around the room in a panic and he grabbed at his throbbing head.

"Why are you in my bed?", the older man complained instead of answering him.  
"What the fuck even happened?"

"I'm guessing this was a one time thing then?"  
Noiz shot another question at Koujaku and by the look on his face, he had sunken the rest of Koujaku's pride together with his attempt at making sense out of the whole situation with that.  
He couldn't help himself to add oil to the fire, though, this was the most entertaining thing for him to do for ages now. And he kind of felt like he could pay back Koujaku for starting a fight with him yesterday by this, too.  
"I'd offer to make you breakfast, but I guess I'm too sore to move."

Did the brat just offer to make him breakfast in his own home?!  
Koujaku felt a certain kind of fury rising within himself, but then he froze when something else hit him.  
Too sore... to move?  
Now that he had mentioned it...!  
Koujaku's eyes widened further. Was he feeling a certain throbbing from the lower regions of his abdomen right now? He couldn't really pinpoint where the pain was coming from. His whole body seemed to hurt.  
He flushed up to his ears and gave Noiz a look as a silent scream lingered behind his opened mouth.  
"Who topped?"

Noiz just smirked at him and decided to let him burn. It sure did have its advantages to not being allowed to consume alcohol, but to deal with a drunken person after they got wasted.

Koujaku's fingers grabbed at the sheets to a point that his hands shivered from the strain he put on his muscles. Looking down he suddenly noticed some love bruises, bite marks and other blue and black areas decorating his body. How rough exactly had they been with each other the night before? No, this couldn't all be from just having sex, could it?  
Having sex...  
With Noiz...  
Bottoming for Noiz...  
If he could just remember something!  
He swallowed hard and hadn't the courage to look at Noiz' face as he asked another question with a shivering voice.  
"So... Was it good?"

Noiz didn't respond to him, so Koujaku finally looked up to make eye contact again. The young man next to him appeared to be as unfazed as ever at first, but then grinned at him and bent forwards, whispering into his ear with his dry voice.  
"I should go now."  
Then he swung his legs out of bed and began collecting his clothes strewn about on the floor.  
"I know how this goes after all. I'll just grab my clothes and get out of here."  
He dressed in the clothes he picked up from the ground one by one, leaving Koujaku hanging on an explanation out of sheer wickedness.  
"To be honest, I thought I'd be gone by the time you woke up, but I couldn't help myself to stay a little bit longer."

Koujaku still gave off the look of a person having gotten clobbered with a very heavy object and doused in ice-could water afterwards.  
"This didn't mean anything."  
Noiz heard the man mumble from his bed in a shaky voice, before he cupped his face with both hands and groaned.  
"We shouldn't have done this..."

"Don't worry.", Noiz grinned at him and gave him a suggestive look.  
"This stays between us."

Then the doorbell rang and a very friendly person asked for entrance.  
"Mizuki...!", Koujaku uttered in a pressed voice and looked back to Noiz in horror.  
"Holy shit! He CANNOT see you!"

"Aww, why not? He knows I brought you home after all.", Noiz teased and was nearly done dressing.

"Do you have any idea how wrong this was?"  
Koujaku finally seemed to have found the energy to pull away the blanket covering him and got on his feet - only to realise that sudden movements were a bad idea right now and sunk back to the floor.

"Want some Aspirin?", came the mocking question from the young man tying his tie and grinning at him like a fox. He was clearly not sympathetic in the least for what Koujaku went through right now.

Then he headed towards the front door, when the bell rang again and Koujaku held out a hand towards him and shouted "Don't answer it!", but it was too late already, and Noiz greeted a pretty astonished Mizuki by opening the door.

Koujaku couldn't hear anything but exchanges of greetings and inconsequential small talk and then Noiz finally seemed to have left his house and Mizuki stood in the doorframe of his bedroom.

"Wow, this really must have been a rough night, huh?"  
Mizuki commented on Koujaku, kneeling beside his bed, the blanket having been pulled down halfway and Koujaku's clothes still being scattered all over the floor.

Koujaku groaned as he slapped a hand in front of his face.  
"Don't say anything, just... don't..."

"Oh, by the way."  
Noiz suddenly popped his head back into the bedroom again.  
"Do you wanna do this again sometime, maybe?"

This was the final straw and Koujaku grabbed for the nearest thing, namely a pillow, to throw it towards Noiz, who dodged it easily.  
"GET OUT!"

"Hahahaha!"  
Noiz cackled and got on his way back home.

This had been fun in the end. Messing with the old man was always worth it after all.  
He wondered if he ever should tell him what had really happened that night.  
But just listening to an old man ranting about having been left by the so called love of his life for some ex-convict, even if he had never dared to come out to him and then falling asleep like a baby right next to the person who had endured his sobbing all the while, was just not half as good as Koujaku thinking that they had done it with each other.  
And now that Noiz remembered the cute face Koujaku had made when he had assumed to have been topped as well, he couldn't help himself but to wonder if he should try to make serious advances on the older man. Something that included more than leaving a few bite marks and love bruises on the other's skin to prank him for getting on his nerves all day long.  
Maybe someday... Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

Alcohol never was a good idea, Koujaku should have learned that by now.

The last time he was intoxicated to the point of having turned his brain into mush had ended in him waking up next to a certain brat with kiss bruises and bite marks all over his body, topped by the fact that one of his best friends had witnessed the result of the debacle first-hand. He had Mizuki swear to never so much as think of it again, much less mention it in front of anybody else.

Koujaku still couldn't remember a thing about that night with Noiz, but the shitty guy had made it more than clear that something must have happened between the two of them. Koujaku's lower half had throbbed quite badly that day, but afterwards he had remembered to have been in a fight with Noiz the day before, where the beansprout had managed to knee him in the stomach and when they had rolled over the floor on the backstreets of Midorijima, they had hit each other pretty much anywhere, too.  
That aside, Koujaku hadn't found any... leftovers of a man's affections inside of himself. Not that he was particularly knowledgeable in that field of what a gay's nightly romance had to result in. But he was no stranger to sex and wherever you put your dick in, it usually left something inside of the other person's body. That was, if they hadn't used any condoms that night, but Koujaku couldn't find any of these either, no matter where he had looked in his home afterwards. That didn't exclude the possibility of Koujaku having topped Noiz, no matter what the brat had implied by the vague answers he had gotten out of him the morning after.  
It also gave room to the assumption that all of it was just a hoax, something to grate on Koujaku's nerves for the sheer amusement of the darn kid. And as annoying as that was, Koujaku preferred that to be the truth of the matter.

Anyway, back to the problem of why had had drunken himself silly once again.

Koujaku's heart had bled the moment he had gotten the news from Aoba, that he was going to leave the island to hunt down Mink of all people months ago. Mink, the ex-leader of Scratch, a hunk of a guy best known for leading a pack of ex-convicts and being not known as the most patient being on earth. He had leadership abilities, Koujaku had to learn that when Mink had taken the lead in the search for Aoba's grandmother Tae, when she had been abducted by Morphine months ago. But him being together with Aoba had always sat wrong with Koujaku. And then the whole stuff with Toue had went down in Platinum Jail, concluding with the collapse of Oval Tower and Mink vanishing from sight. For Koujaku, the matter was over with that, but for Aoba, the thought of what had happened to Mink afterwards seemed to have gotten stuck in his mind.

Koujaku had never liked Mink, but when he had seen what state Aoba had been in after fleeing from the tower, he had outright hated Mink's guts. Aoba had been battered and bruised all over, and it had not been because of him getting in a fight with the tower's security staff or with Akushima and his police squad, Koujaku had made sure of that. This could only mean one thing: Mink had hit his precious childhood friend and left him in such a perturbed state, that Aoba didn't even want to say who had hit him, even if everything had hinted towards Mink being the culprit. Koujaku had wanted to bash in Mink's head for this, even if a fight with the muscular giant would probably not end in his favour, strength-wise.

And then Aoba of all people had wanted to follow Mink, like he had been the victim of some kind of Stockholm syndrome or the like. Aoba had tried to reassure him, that he just wanted to know more about Mink. He even seemed to have forgiven him for how he had treated him back in Platinum Jail. Koujaku couldn't believe it. In his eyes, Aoba was just too kind for this world and Mink was the textbook example of an asshole.  
But nothing could convince Aoba to abandon his plans to follow Mink, whose destination he didn't even know. Weeks passed with Aoba only sending texts to signalize, that he was still alive in a country a few thousands of miles away from home.

At times, Koujaku had to text him dozens of times before an answer even came back from him. And the longer Aoba was on his journey, the more short-spoken his answering texts became. Sometimes he would only send things back like: "I'm okay.", or "I'm still alive.", or even "Don't worry."  
How as Koujaku supposed not to worry, though?

And then a text had reached Koujaku, that had hit him like Aoba had thrown a stone weighing several tons his way, reading: "I found him and he said I could stay."

Koujaku had been torn between being happy for Aoba to have found who he had been looking for, and the horrible feeling to have lost him to a wife-beating maniac - with the latter outweighing the first one. The feeling grew only worse with Aoba not responding to most of his texts from then on, just returning an occasional "I'm fine." with no further explanation of what was going on and the horrible image in Koujaku's head, that Aoba was in fact far from being 'fine' with Mink being by his side.

He was restless, frantic even.  
He didn't know where to go with all of his feelings and had begun to beat up people randomly, before he even knew he was doing it.  
He had started to drink himself to sleep more often than not in an attempt to drown his worries always circling around Aoba.  
It seldom helped and only brought him bad dreams of Aoba suffering by Mink's hand and being beaten black again and again.

Koujaku couldn't take it anymore.

He had even made plans to get Aoba back from wherever he was. He would find him and drag him back to Midorijima, if he had to, the important thing being Aoba's wellbeing - mentally and physically.

But just when he had gotten the info out of Tae, which flight Aoba had taken weeks before to search for Mink, and Koujaku had almost been on his way to the airport, a text had reached him that was like another punch to his gut.  
"Everything is alright now. Mink finally accepted me. Don't worry anymore, I'm happy now."

Koujaku hadn't been able to believe his eyes then, immediately sending back a text reading: "Proof it to me."  
But the almost immediate response he had gotten was Aoba sending him a selfie with him smiling at the camera.  
His hair had been done in a certain way with feathers accentuating the colour of his eyes braided into them and he hadn't looked unhappy in the slightest, far from it to be exact.  
A few minutes later another picture had reached him, this time with Mink joining Aoba's side and leaning his head softly against him. Mink looked uncomfortable about the whole situation, but not like he was mad, more like he was annoyed to serve as proof for Aoba's statement.  
Koujaku first hadn't even recognized the man next to Aoba as Mink, with how differently he looked right now - his hair no longer in dreadlocks, but spilling freely around, and his eyes shining in a golden colour. He looked... softer, like his facial features had melted down a bit. This was no longer some hardcore, ex-convict beating everyone not listening to his commands to a pulp. This was a man like any other with a hard past put behind him and Aoba by his side. Aoba, who had tamed a beast and turned it into something human.

Koujaku had broken down in tears at that thought and hadn't answered Aoba's messages.  
The realisation had hit him, that this could have been him with Aoba by his side.  
His own past was dark and muddled, a haze of blood raining down on him while his sword had glistened in his hands and a burning sensation had eaten away at his sanity.  
He had never wanted for Aoba to ever find out about what had happened to him during the years they had been separated after he had to return to the mainland with his mother.

But Aoba had managed to forgive a man like Mink for what he had done to him. He had managed to give him back his humanity, to turn him into a man being able to be embarrassed over a lovey-dovey-photograph taken to show it to his lover's best friend.  
Aoba had chosen Mink over him, who knew him for years, yet had never allowed himself to make advances on him, who had forbidden himself to even let his thoughts trail in that direction and was yet so mesmerized by Aoba that he even snuck into his room at night to watch him sleep.

He had become an idiot crying over lost chances.  
A guy who went on a rampage in the streets of Midorijima, beating up whoever dared to cross his way if he felt like it.  
Somebody, who tried to drown his sorrow in alcohol and the company of pretty ladies he felt absolutely nothing for.  
Somebody, who simply couldn't let go.

And here he sat in his room surrounded by dozens of empty bottles of booze, having drunk way over his limits again. And the most meaningful thing his intoxicated brain had managed to come up with in this kind of situation, was to make a picture of his own dick and send it to Aoba of all people. It was as if he wanted to tell him: "I bet I could beat Mink in that department."  
The moment he had hit the send-button, he had frozen up on the spot, though.

He had not really just done this, had he?  
He stared back at the screen of his coil, where the letters "message sent" still lit up brightly and burned themselves into his retina.  
A soberness he never had wanted to hit him so hard washed over him like an ice-cold bucket of water.

But he was still in denial.

He couldn't really have done this now, could he?  
He hadn't really just made a photograph of his lower region and sent it to Aoba, like he was on some dick-measuring contest with Mink, right?  
Right?  
He stared back at the screen with even more horror, when the addressee-field caught his attention.

This wasn't Aoba's name lighting up there, it was Noiz'.  
Noiz...  
Noiz of all fucking people!  
The guy who had most likely pranked him just a short while ago about sleeping with him and Koujaku had just sent him a picture of his own dick now?!

Koujaku wasn't sure if he should be relieved to have chosen the wrong sender, or to curse at his own stupidity for choosing the brat as the addressee instead.

No, no, no, he should be worried about this either way!  
Noiz wasn't somebody he wanted to show this part of his body to!  
Although, technically - now that his hazy mind provided him with the memory of it - Noiz probably had seen all of him already, when they had woken up butt naked next to each other.  
No real harm done then, right?  
No, for fuck's sake!  
This was like an invitation for the damn kid!  
Koujaku didn't know for sure if he was gay, but the brat could prank somebody by actually leaving bite marks on their body, even if they were male, so there was at least the potential of that being an actual fact.

Koujaku didn't know what to do.  
Should he just add some witty text like: "Like what you see? You'll never have this up your ass." or something?  
Or be plain honest and tell Noiz, that he accidently chose the wrong person to get this picture and apologize?  
The sole fact that this photograph existed in the first place made Koujaku almost keel over in shame.

While he still racked his brain on how to get out of this situation, his coil rang with a message from no other than the brat himself.  
So it was too late already then...  
Koujaku sighed deeply and decided to get it over with, whatever snarky comment he might get from the kid for his mistake.

When he clicked on the message, an attached file opened itself and a picture of a very heavily decorated and pretty much erect dick was slapped into his face.  
Koujaku's mouth hung open at the sight instantly.

Was this kid serious?

Koujaku knew that he carried a shitload of metal all over his face already, but to extend his collection even down to this part of his body by - Koujaku couldn't help himself but to count them - four more metallic decorations, two of them being barbells, literally blew his mind.  
And why the hell was the guy erect just now?  
Had he seen that picture of Koujaku's genitals and instantly gotten a hard-on?  
So he was as gay as could be after all?  
No, more importantly: He was gay for Koujaku?  
Hell no!  
Somebody please tell him, that none of this was true!

He only realized just now, that there was a small line of text added as a comment to the picture: "Any time, old man."

Koujaku fainted like a schoolgirl.


End file.
